familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got a Little List
"I've Got a Little List" is a song that was originally from the operetta The Mikado or The Town of Titipu by W.S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan. It is sung by Stewie in "Lois Kills Stewie" but was cut for time from the broadcast version of the episode as Stewie consolidates his power. Listen Lyrics Stewie: Now, I have no doubt that perhaps there may exist some mild discontent amongst some of you about the recent changes I have implemented. Lest you be considering any sort of uprising, I should warn you I am quite prepared to make an example of any undesirable elements. And don't think I don't know who you are! : As someday it may happen that a victim must be found : I've got a little list, I've got a little list : Of society offenders who might well be underground : And who never would be missed, who never would be missed : There's the white kid with the baggy clothes who's talking like he's black : The girl you date who doesn't get the jokes in “Caddyshack” : The Asian guy who cuts in front of every single line : And Britney Spears for accidentally showing her vagine : And Bill O'Reilly's ineffective dermatologist : They'd none of them be missed, they'd none of them be missed : Secret Service Men: He's got them on the list : He's got them on the list : And they'd none of them be missed : They'd none of them be missed : Stewie: There's the guy behind the news reporter waving like a fool : And Senator Bill Frist, I've got him on the list : And the fat kid smiling warmly while he's peeing in the pool : He never would be missed, he never would be missed : There's the foul-smelling boy who comes to school in camouflage : And every bleeding member of the cast of “Entourage” : And while we're on the subject, HBO deserves a whack : For ending ''The Sopranos with a fucking cut to black!'' : And guys who when you shake their hand just bump you with their fist : I don't think they'd be missed. I'm sure they'd not be missed : Secret Service Men: He's got them on the list : He's got them on the list : And they'd none of them be missed : They'd none of them be missed : Stewie: There's the guy who sits beside you and keeps farting on the plane : And Shakira's lyricist. I've got him on the list : And the smarty on Thanksgiving who says, "It's the trip-toe-fane!" (tryptophan) : ''He never would be missed, he never would be missed : There's the blonde who tells you loudly with a voice just like a knife : falsetto "You know, someone should do a sitcom based around my life!"'' : voice The guy who watched "The Simpsons" back in 1994 : And won't admit the damn thing isn't funny anymore : Stewie and Secret Service Men: And anyone : And every one... : Who's ever... : Made me pissed! : Secret Service Men: Made me pissed! : Made me really really pissed! : Stewie: I've got them on the list : They'd none of them be missed : Secret Service Men: They'd be none, they'd be... : They'd be none, they'd be none of them be missed : Secret Service Men: He's got them on the list : He's got them on the list : And they'd none of them be missed... : Stewie: They'd none : Secret Service Men: None of them... : Of... : None of them... : Them... : None of them : Stewie & Secret Service Men: Be... : Missed! : Basso Profundo Secret Service Man: None of them be missed! Notes * The Sopranos' finale would again be referenced at the end of the episode when it's revealed that the entire scenario was an experiment in Stewie's computer. As he and Brian discuss the outcome of his scenario, the screen cuts to black. Category:Musical Numbers Category:Musical Number(s) (deleted) Category:Musical Numbers by Stewie